Liebe zwischendurch
by honighummel
Summary: Yami verführt Yugi, die beiden werden erwischt, ein Streit und dann... Okay, es ist besser als es klingt, ich bin ein Loser wenns um sowas geht.


Liebe zwischendurch

(Diese Fanfic spielt, nachdem die Milleniumsgegenstände zum wiederherstellen von Yamis Körper benutzt wurden.)

Kapitel 1 Die liebe Liebe Yugi wachte auf. Es war 7 Uhr morgens. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kamen durch das Fenster und schienen Yugi ins Gesicht. Er stand auf um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Es war noch gar nicht lange her, da kämpfte er gegen den bösen Malik um das überleben der Erde. Und nun war Malik gut und Yami lebte bei Yugi, als echter Mensch. „Yami, aufstehen. Wir müssen zur Schule." Yami rieb sich die Augen. „Och, muss das sein? Wir können doch heut zuhause bleiben, ist doch der letzte Schultag." Er war echt ein richtiger Morgenmuffel. „ Grade weil heut der letzte Schultag ist sollten wir hingehen. Danach haben wir doch 2 Wochen Ruhe. „"Na gut.„ Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer um zu duschen. Ohne Dusche konnte er morgens nicht wach werden. 

„ Was möchtest du zum Frühstück? Cornflakes oder Müsli?" rief Yugi aus der Küche.

/Dich, dachte Yami, rief aber "Müsli!" „Okay."

„ Oh nein, schon so spät! Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, kommen wir zu spät!"

„ Ach mach dir doch nicht solche Sorgen. Wenn wir heute zu spät kommen ist es nicht so schlimm!" „Aber.." „Nichts aber! Heute ist es egal!" „Na ja, hast ja recht." /Stimmt, das hab ich/ dachte sich Yami.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Es waren Tea und Tristan.

„ Wo bleibt ihr denn so lange? Wir müssen los!" Sie rannten als ginge es darum einen Rekord zu brechen.

In der Schule angekommen trafen sie die anderen, die schon auf sie warteten.

Sie gingen alle zusammen rein und brachten die letzten Stunden vor den Ferien hinter sich.

Als sie nach Hause gehen wollten hielt Yami Yugi zurück und meinte ihm wäre schlecht und ob Yugi ihn nicht zur Toilette begleiten könne.

Der willigte ein und sagte den anderen dass er mit Yami warten wolle bis es ihm etwas besser gehe. Als Yugi losgehen wollte, drückte Yami ihn an die Wand und fing an ihn zu küssen. Yugi wollte eigentlich wiedersprechen, doch kam nicht mehr dazu da er von Yami in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen wurde. Zuerst wehrte sich Yugi, doch ergab er sich schnell der süßen Zunge seines Gegenübers. Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Yami erforschte Yugi´s Mund, bis er jeden Winkel durchforstet hatte. Dann fing er an, Yugi auszuziehen. Erst das Shirt, dann auch die Hose. Yugi tat es ihm gleich und zog ihn langsam aus. Als nächstes fing Yami an, an Yugi´s Körper hinunterzugleiten. Erst den Hals, dann die Schultern, wo er seinen 1. Halt machte und zu Knabbern anfing. Er hinterlies kleine Bissspuren, was Yugi aber nicht im geringsten zu stören schien. Dann ging seine Tour weiter. Er streichelte Yugi´s zarte Haut und fing an, an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen. Yugi stöhnte leise auf.

Währendessen:

Tristan wollte in den Bus steigen, merkte jedoch dass er seine Brieftasche in der Schule vergessen hatte. Er schrie auf und rannte zurück zur Schule. Tea wunderte sich zwar hatte aber keine Lust ihm nachzulaufen.

Tristan fluchte innerlich/Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Da drin waren 100 Euro! Wenn ich die nicht wiederfinde, krieg ich mindestens einen Monat Hausarrest! Ach scheiße, verdammte./

Yami war inzwischen an Yugi´s Schenkeln angekommen. Er streichelte seine zarte Haut und begann an seinem Glied zu saugen. Erst nur leicht, dann aber immer stärker. Yugi stöhnte auf und fuhr Yami durch sein Haar. Er wollte mehr und nahm seine Hand um sie sich einzuführen, etwas was er sonst nie tun würde. Erst einen, dann zwei Finger, bis er schließlich drei Finger in sich hatte. Yami stand auf und drückte Yugi auf den Boden. Dann ersetzte er seine Hand durch sein Glied. Es schmerzte Yugi einige Augenblicke, doch nahmen seine Lust und sein Verlangen schnell wieder Gewalt über ihn. Es füllte sich einfach zu gut an. Yami führte sein Glied langsam ein und zog es wieder hinaus. Das tat er wieder und wieder bis das einführen zum stoßen wurde. Er stieß immer heftiger zu und Yugi´s Stöhnen wurde zum Schreien.

Tristan war in der Schule angekommen, in der er plötzlich einen Schrei wahrnahm.

Er erschrak sich so sehr dass er über die Treppe stolperte. Er horchte auf, berappelte sich wieder und ging zur Eingangstür. Dann machte er sie auf und ging langsam den Flur entlang. Das Klassenzimmer lag gleich hinter der ersten Biegung links. Noch ein paar Schritte, und dann war er da. Doch was er da sah war nicht seine Brieftasche, sondern zwei verschwitzte, sich aneinander schmiegende Körper.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Yugi anfing zu reden. „Tristan, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht. Es... wir... „ „Du musst nichts sagen, Yugi. Ich werde niemandem erzählen was ich gesehen habe. Ich hole jetzt meine Brieftasche, ihr beiden zieht euch an und dann geht jeder von uns nach Hause und vergisst was heute passiert ist. Okay?"

„Ähm, ..." „Aufwiedersehen!"

Als Tristan weg war, gingen die beiden – Yugi voran – still nach Hause.

Yami wollte etwas sagen, doch lies er es schnell, als er Yugi´s Blick sah.

Daheim grüßte Yugis Großvater die beiden und erzählte ihnen dass er eine Verabredung habe, weswegen er jetzt auch wegmüsse. Yugi nickte bloß und ging auf sein Zimmer, dicht hinter ihm Yami.

Auf seinem Zimmer begann Yugi zu sprechen. "Hast du gesehen wie er geguckt hat?

Hast du gesehen wie er geguckt hat? Er wird es garantiert weitersagen, garantiert! Was sollen wir denn jetzt nur machen? Wenn er es weitersagt sind wir geliefert. Dann wird die ganze Schule über uns reden." „Na und?" „ Was, na und? Du weißt was passieren wird und bleibst so seelenruhig?" „Mal angenommen, die anderen wüssten dass wir zusammen sind. Was wäre so schlimm daran? Es ist doch ganz normal." „Aber du hast Tristans Blick gesehen. Ich will nicht meine Freunde für ein bisschen Sex aufs Spiel setzen." „Ich bin also „nur ein bisschen Sex" für dich?" „Nein, so war das doch nicht..." „Ich weiß genau wie du es gemeint hast. Wenn du so denkst kann ich ja auch gehen. AUFWIEDERSEHEN!" Yugi rief ihm zwar nach, doch Yami ignorierte ihn und knallte die Tür zu. Da stand Yugi, allein in seinem Zimmer. Er sank auf den Boden und hörte nur noch wie der Zug durch die Nacht ratterte.

Kapitel 2 

Am nächsten morgen rief jemand auf Yamis Handy an. Er lies es einige Male klingeln, bis er ran ging. Es war Tea. „Hey Yami, kommst du nachher ins Cafe? Du weißt schon das in der Nähe vom Einkaufscenter? Die anderen kommen auch." „Alle anderen?" „ Ja natürlich. Obwohl, warte. Yugi kann nicht kommen er muss seinem Großvater im Laden helfen." „ Oh, Gottseidank." „Was?" „Ach nichts. Um wie viel Uhr dann?" „Um drei wenns dir nichts aus macht." „Gut ich komme dann. Hab eh nichts Besseres zu tun." „Gut, bis dann. Und komm nicht wieder so spät." „Ja, ja." Dann legte er auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Er war froh dass sie angerufen hatte, ansonsten hätte er nur wieder an Yugi denken müssen, so wie die ganze letzte Nacht. Er war bei Bakura untergekommen, der ihn auf seinem Sofa hatte schlafen lassen. Seine Eltern waren auf einer Geschäftsreise, weshalb er Yami auch seelenruhig bei ihm übernachten lassen hatte. Während Yami sich auf den Weg machte dachte er an Yugi. Doch lies er dies schnell bleiben da der Schmerz einfach zu groß war. Warum sollte er leiden während es Yugi gut ging. Das musste er sich nicht antun.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war er am Cafe angekommen. Doch niemand außer Tea saß dort. Er wunderte sich und ging schnell hinein da er wissen wollte warum die anderen nicht da waren. „Hi Yami!" „Hi! Sag mal wo sind denn die anderen?" „Die haben kurzfristig abgesagt." „Alle? Das ist aber ein seltsamer Zufall. Warum haben sie denn abgesagt?"

„Oh das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Sie haben mir nichts genaueres gesagt. Naja, ist ja jetzt auch egal. Also was möchtest du? Ich bezahl auch für dich." „Oh, ähm danke nichts." „Wirklich?" „Ja." „Na gut. Und jetzt setz dich doch endlich mal. Du stehst ja da wie angegossen." „Oh, ja sofort." „Sag mal, hast du irgendwas? Du benimmst dich so komisch. Bist so abwesend." Yami schwieg und sah auf den Boden. „Ist schon gut du musst es mir nicht sagen." Als er das hörte atmete er leise auf. Gottseidank war Tea nicht so ein Mensch der einem alles aus der Nase zog. „Wie wärs wenn wir nachher zu mir gehen? Dann kann ich dir mein neues Zimmer zeigen. Seid dem Umzug warst du doch noch gar nicht bei mir." „Okay." /Das lenkt mich wenigstens von Yugi ab./ Tea trank noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, bezahlte und ging dann mit Yami zu ihr nach Hause. Dabei zog sie ihn an seinem Arm und schleifte ihn regelrecht hinter sich her. Sie waren vielleicht 5 Minuten unterwegs gewesen, da fing es plötzlich an zu regnen. Sie rannten dann beide zwar, waren jedoch trotzdem klitschnass.

Tea schloss schnell auf und zog ihre Jacke aus, die sie dann achtlos in die Ecke warf. Das gleiche machte sie mit Yamis Jacke. Dann zerrte sie ihn in ihr Zimmer. „Zieh dein Hemd und deine Hose aus, sonst erkältest du dich. Ich hole Sachen von meinem Bruder die du dann anziehen kannst." Yami war sich etwas unsicher und wartete bis Tea aus dem Zimmer gegangen war. Dann zog er sich aus und stand nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet da.

„Hier sind die Sachen." „Danke." „Kein Problem." Dann zog sie sich ihr Shirt und ihren Rock aus. Bei ihrem Anblick stieg Yami leichte Röte ins Gesicht, was Tea aber nicht zu merken schien. Dachte Yami jedenfalls. Tea grinste innerlich und fand es irgendwie süß. Es musste ja heißen das er irgendwas an ihr gut fand, oder? Die Sachen waren Yami etwas zu klein, wobei etwas hieß das die Drei-Viertel-Hose wie eine Hotpants aussah. „Oh, die Sachen sind wohl etwas kurz." „Ist doch egal, außer mir sieht dich doch eh keiner." „Ja, aber es ist ganz schön kalt hier und die Klamotten tragen nicht grade beim warm werden bei." „Soll ich dich wärmen?" „Was?" „Ich habe gefragt ob du ne Decke willst. Die wird dich wärmen." „Oh ja, das wäre schön." „Aber wir haben nur eine. Die müssten wir uns dann teilen. Es sei denn..." „Es sei denn was?" „Es sei denn du möchtest die Hundedecke benutzen." „Ich glaube dann teile ich mir lieber die saubere, nachher ist dein Hund noch böse." „Okay, komm her und setz dich zu mir aufs Bett." Yami tat was Tea ihm sagte, behielt dabei aber sicheren Abstand. „Jetzt zier dich mal nicht so. Wir müssen nah zusammen rücken da die Decke nicht so groß ist." Tea legte sich seeehr nah zu Yami und wickelte die Decke fest um die beiden. Dann machte sie den Fernseher an und kuschelte sich an Yami. Dabei legte sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab.

So blieben sie eine ganze Weile liegen, um genau zu sein eine 47 Minuten, Yami hatte mitgezählt. Dann begann Tea zu sprechen. "Yami." „Ja?" „Ich muss dir was gestehen." „Was denn?" „Ich glaube...", sie holte tief Luft" ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Yami schluckte. „Meinst du dass Ernst?" „Das ist mein voller Ernst. Wie lautet deine Antwort?" „Wow!" „Wow? Ist das alles was dir einfällt?" Sie klang ein wenig sauer. „ Nein..., ja..., ich meine nein! Das kommt halt ein bisschen überraschend." „Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen" „Nein!" „Ich hätte es dir einfach nicht sagen sollen!" „Das ist doch Unsinn!" „Liebst du mich?" Sie wartete einen Moment und küsste ihn dann. Yami riss die Augen auf, doch er werte sich nicht gegen den Kuss. Ihm schoss eine Idee in den Kopf. /Wenn ich mit Tea ausgehen würde und Yugi mich mit ihr sehen würde, müsste er ganz bestimmt eifersüchtig werden. Dann wird er mich anbetteln, dass ich ihm verzeihe. Das ist die Idee/ Tea hörte auf. Sie sah Yami mit großen Augen an und wartete darauf das Yami anfing zu sprechen.

Yami legte seine Arme um Tea und umarmte sie fest. Dann küsste er sie...

Einige Stunden später wachte Yami auf. Tea lag auf seiner Brust und schlief. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Yami bemerkte das er noch die Hose von ihrem Bruder anhatte. Er zog sich schnell um und ging dann fort, ohne zu wissen wo ihn seine Füße hintragen würden.

Kapitel 3 Die süße Verführung 

„Yugi, ich liebe dich." Yami kam auf ihn zu und begann ihn zu küssen, was an sich nicht schlimm für Yugi war, wären sie nicht mitten auf dem Schulhof. „Yami, was soll das?" „Das habe ich dir doch gerade gesagt." Er nahm Yugi´s Arme und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Hör auf, ich will das nicht!" „Och komm schon, letztens hat es dir doch auch so viel Spaß gemacht. Du wolltest doch gar nicht mehr aufhören." „Aber da waren wir allein!" „Das macht keinen Unterschied." Mit diesen Worten drückte er sein Becken gegen das von Yugi und zog mit einer Hand sein Hemd aus. „Hör auf, die anderen starren uns alle an!" „Das ist mir egal!" Dann begann er Yugi´s Reisverschluss zu öffnen.

„Aaaaahhhh!" Yugi wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte bloß geträumt, aber leider schon wieder von Yami. Er war die letzte Woche zuhause geblieben und half seinem Großvater im Laden. Er wollte nicht riskieren Yami zu treffen. Die Träume reichten ihm schon. Er bemerkte dass es draußen schon hell war und ging nach unten um etwas zu essen. „Morgen Yugi." Sein Großvater schmierte sich gerade ein Brötchen. „Hi Opa." „Was ist denn los? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?" Yugi nickte. Wie sollte er auch wenn er immer an Yami dachte. „Komm setz dich. Die Brötchen sind frisch vom Bäcker. Tea hat vorhin auch angerufen sie wollte dir etwas Wichtiges sagen. Sie kommt nachher vorbei." Yugi horchte auf. Was wollte sie ihm wohl sagen? Etwa etwas über Yami? Hatte er ihr vielleicht von ihnen erzählt? Sein Opa begann erneut zu sprechen und riss Yugi damit aus seinen Gedanken." Ich muss nachher auch nochmal weg und eine Lieferung für den Laden abholen. Kannst du solange aufpassen. Die besten Kunden kommen nämlich um diese Zeit." Yugi nickte erneut. „Du Opa, um wie viel Uhr wollte sie denn kommen?" „Oh sie hat gesagt so um 12." „Das ist ja schon in 10 Minuten! Wieso hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?" „Du hast so tief geschlafen, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken." Yugi grummelte etwas Unverständliches und eilte dann hinauf in sein Zimmer. Er musste sich schließlich noch umziehen denn im Schlafanzug konnte er wohl kaum in den Laden gehen.

Zur gleichen Zeit ein paar Straßen weiter

„Und du meinst echt das dass so eine gute Idee ist? Ich meine vielleicht sollte ich es ihm erstmal alleine erzählen." „Ach Quatsch. Yugi wird sich sicher für uns freuen, oder denkst du er liebt dich?" /Außerdem soll er auch leiden., dachte sich Yami. „Na du hast wahrscheinlich recht dann komm jetzt es ist bald viertel nach. Wir wollen ihn doch nicht noch länger warten lassen." „Nein, das wollen wir nicht."

Es klingelte an der Tür als Yugi aus der Dusche stieg. Jetzt musste er sich wirklich beeilen. Er hetzte nach unten und warf sich seine Klamotten über. Dann machte er die Tür auf doch was er da sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. Yami hatte Tea fest in eine Umarmung geschlossen und war dabei sie zu küssen. Yugi suchte nach Halt um nicht umzufallen und krallte sich dabei an der Türklinke fest, was jedoch nicht wirklich half. Als Tea merkte das Yugi da war löste sie sich schnell aus dem Kuss. "Hi Yugi." Tea wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte. "War das die wichtige Nachricht?" „Ähm, eigentlich schon. Freust du dich?" „Genau Yugi, freust du dich?" Yugi wusste nicht ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit gequält und wäre sogar bereit gewesen sich zu entschuldigen. Und nun tat Yami das. „Yugi? Hallo?" Yugi blickte Tea entgeistert an. „Ich habe keine Zeit, ich muss mich um den Laden kümmern. Würdet ihr bitte gehen?" „Aber Yugi!" „Macht's gut." Mit diesen Worten schlug er ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu. Dann sank er auf den Boden. /Dieses miese Drecksschwein! Das er so was macht ist ja schon Scheiße genug aber auch noch Tea dafür benutzen? Damit geht er zu weit. Nur um mir eins reinzuwürgen! Aber das wird er bereuen/ Dann stand Yugi auf und ging in sein Zimmer.

Tea sah Yami mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt wir hätten es anders machen sollen. Aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören. Wenn ich mit ihm alleine gesprochen hätte wäre das nicht passiert." „Na wenn schon. Er hat doch nicht mal einen Grund beleidigt zu sein. Oder?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht." „Siehst du! Bestimmt brauch er nur etwas Zeit um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Und jetzt komm, ich will nicht den ganzen Tag herumstehen." „Ja, ich rede einfach morgen nochmal mit ihm." „Wollen wir ins Cafe? Ich habe totale Lust auf was Süßes." „Oh, ich dachte du hättest mich." „Stimmt." Dann küsste er sie und legte seinen Arm um ihr Becken. „Aber dich möchte ich in Ruhe genießen." Tea errötete und zog ihn dann in Richtung Cafe.

Kapitel 4 Und ich denk an dich…. 

Das Telefon klingelte. Yugi wusste bereits wer dran war, wollte jedoch nicht rangehen. „Yugi, Telefon für dich." „Ich komme." Yugi schleppte sich die Treppe hinunter und ging zu seinem Großvater der ihm den Hörer hinhielt. „Es ist Tea." „Ich weis." Yugi nahm seinem Großvater den Hörer aus der Hand und begann zu sprechen. „Was ist denn?" „Oh, auch hallo, nett das du mich begrüßt." „Fang jetzt ja nicht so an oder ich lege gleich wieder auf." „Warte! Ich will doch nur mit dir reden." „Worüber denn?" „Das weißt du doch ganz genau." „Ja, natürlich. Ich denke ja auch die ganze Zeit an nichts anderes." „Yugi bitte!" „Also gut, bevor du mir den ganzen Tag Telefonterror machst. Ich höre." „Warum hast du so komisch reagiert als du das mit Yami und mir erfahren hast?" „Ich war nur geschockt." Yugi klang wie ein Eisklotz. „Und das soll ich dir abnehmen? Sag mal, willst du mich für völlig dumm verkaufen?" „Es stehen halt nicht jeden Tag Leute vor meiner Tür die wie wild rumknutschen." „Yugi, da ist doch noch mehr dahinter." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Yami hat gemeint das du möglicherweise in mich verliebt bist." „Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Wie kommt er denn auf den Quatsch?" „Ich weis nicht, er hat es auch nur mal so am Rande erwähnt. Bestimmt hat er es nicht ernst gemeint. Und außerdem, was wäre denn so schlimm daran?" „Das ist mir egal! Dieser Arsch soll meinen Namen noch ein einziges Mal über die Lippen lassen und er ist Geschichte! " „Yugi, reiß dich zusammen!" „Wieso sollte ich? WIESO?" „Er hat dir doch nichts getan!" „Glaubst du das wirklich? Glaubst du wirklich dass er so unschuldig ist? Und glaubst du ihm wirklich dass er dich liebt? Du kennst ihn nicht so wie ich ihn kenne. Und lass mich ab jetzt bitte in Ruhe. Ich hab keinen Bock mit Yami oder seinem Püppchen irgendeinen Kontakt zu haben!" Mit diesen Worten knallte er den Hörer auf. „Scheiße, verdammt!" „Was ist denn los?" Yugi´s Großvater hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt. „Nichts!" „Du musst nicht so aggressiv sein." „Tschulding. Es ist nur wegen Tea…und Yami." Das letzte Wort hatte er förmlich ausgespuckt. „Das renkt sich schon wieder ein, mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken." „Aber du weißt doch nicht mal was passiert ist, wie kannst du da so was sagen?" „Ich hab da meine Erfahrungen. Mach dir keine Sorgen." „Na wenn du das sagst." Seine Stimme ertrank fast vor Sarkasmus. „Ich geh jetzt wieder nach oben."

„Ja mach ruhig, im Laden ist heute eh so gut wie nichts los." Yugi drehte sich um und marschierte in seine Zimmer.

Als er angekommen war legte er sich auf sein Bett. Es waren nun schon drei Wochen vergangen seit er das letzte mal mit Yami gesprochen hatte, und das war als er mit Tea angetanzt war. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit gefragt warum Yami das gemacht hatte. /Hat es ihm etwa nichts bedeutet/ War die Frage die er sich in der 1. Woche gestellt hatte.

/Liebt er Tea/ War der Satz der ihm in der 2. Woche im Kopf herumschwirrte. /Er hasst mich./ War dann letztendlich die Erkenntnis in der 3. Woche. Es gab für Yugi keinen anderen einleuchtenden Grund. /Wahrscheinlich war das eh alles nur ein Spiel für ihn. Das würde zu ihm passen./

Yami stand vor Teas Haustür und wartete auf sie. Dabei dachte er über Yugi nach. /Man, jetzt ist es schon drei Wochen her und er ist immer noch nicht gekommen um sich zu entschuldigen. Ob er vielleicht gar nicht eifersüchtig ist? Nein, quatsch. Wahrscheinlich ist er bloß am rumheulen. Geschieht ihm auch Recht./ Bei seinem letzten Gedanken überkam ihn ein wenig Reue, die er aber schnell wieder verdrängte. „Hey Yami!" Eine fröhliche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hm? Oh, hi Tea." „Was ist denn los? Hast du geträumt?" Yami überlegte kurz. „Ja, von dir." Und seine Fassade war wieder da. „Na, da hast du aber Glück das ich jetzt da bin. In echt macht doch alles viel mehr Spaß." Sie grinste ihn an. „Lass uns gehen, ich will nicht schon wieder zu spät zur Schule kommen. Meine Mutter war schon wegen gestern sauer genug. Noch mal nachsitzen und ich bekomm Hausarrest." „Hey ich konnte nichts dafür, du hast angefangen mich zu küssen nicht ich." Er hob verteidigend die Hände. „Ich hab ja nicht gesagt das ICH böse bin, oder?" Sie grinste wieder. „Nein, hast du nicht." „Na also. Dann komm jetzt." Und mit diesen Worten rannte Tea los, nur um von Yami lachend verfolgt zu werden. Ein gespieltes Lachen.


End file.
